Bacon
by TheFireBear
Summary: Mr. Game and Watch just wanted one thing in that special mourning... I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Oneshot.


I do not own Mr. Game and Watch in any way. But I REALLY wish I did.

Oh, Mr. Game and Watch was depressed. The most horrifying thing had happened. His parents did not die. He did not learn that all the people he cared about burned in a plane crash. He did not get seventy-four tickets on Route Twenty-Eight again.(Dang, Police hide almost EVERYWERE.) He even did not hear that Crazy Hand and Master Hand were dating.

(Eeeeww, that would be creepy.)

He just learned the worst, most evil, putrid thing in the whole world. Anyone hearing this, awful, gut wrenching thing would most likely cry to death.

"Hi Mr. Game and Watch! Sorry, I know today is bacon day and all, but everyone ate it all!" Exclaimed Fox, who then noticed the piece of paper was sad because of it.

"Can't you just make you're own?" Asked Yoshi, joining in.

"Yes, but it is and taste like paper. And I am not into cannibalism." Mr. Game and Watch stated, with tears started to form in his, err, black spot where his eye's would be?

(Authors Note) Really, how does he see? Is he blind or something?

"WAHAHAHA YOU DON'T HAVE BACON! HEH HEH! YOU'VE NEVER GOTTEN A PIECE FOR 37 YEARS!" Teased Wario, but in a loud way that woke up Bowser, who then proceded to burn him.

"Oh, don't listen to him. If I had some I would share, I really would if it makes you feel better." Said the always caring Peach, to the now crying Mr. Game and Watch.

Just then, Kirby made a yawn, while using inhale, reversing its suction and made air blow everywhere. About four-hundred pieces fell on the floor coming from Peach's skirt, Falco's feathers, Bowsers shell, Samus's suit, and every other smashers on body hiding place. (You REALLY don't wanna know snakes. I mean it.)

"Ok, thats about enough." Stated a dark voice.

"The Shadow of the voice came out of the shadows, and everybody (Except for him and Mr. Game and Watch, became frozen and had there eyes swirled.

"Mr. Game and Watch, My plan is almost finished" Stated the shadow, revealing himself to be Olimar.

"Uhh Hi Olimar, what happened to everyone?" Asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"You fool, I DID THIS WHWHWAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Did what?"

"I hypnotized everyone into taking you're bacon, because I found out that it is you're favorite thing in the entire World!"

"But why?"

"Because, of the horrible thing you did all those years back."

FLASHBACK

Mr. Game and Watch appears to be ten years old and putting away his books in his locker. Then, Olimar comes down the school hall.

"Hey, Ollie, what are you up to?"  
"Just ignore him, Olimar, just ignore him. You'll find a way to blame him for something one of these days", Olimar thought.

Olimar walked past

*BELL RINGS*

"Well, see you later" said the 2-D figure, waving with a smile.

*Skips to an hour later*

"Sorry Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch not telling you to tie you're shoe which caused you to trip and chip a tooth is NOT bad. I think you are always trying to get him in trouble when he doesn't deserve it is wrong. He is one of the nicest kids at this school. Tell Mr. Game and Watch you're sorry." Master hand (At this time there school principal) Lectured.

"NEVER!"

"Then I'm afraid you're off the Space Club."

FLASHBACK OVER

"And I have been trying to get my revenge all these years. Now since we BOTH know you should have to apologize and not me, well make a deal. I have a giant glass house that is filled to the brim with bacon. I have a voice activated safe. If you say "I am sorry" It will open and will have the key to the house inside."

Explained Olimar, Giving Mr. Game and Watch the safe.

"The house is in the yard of the Smash Mansion", Olimar said, leading Mr. Game and Watch outside.

Mr. Game and Watch, fine with saying three words that would give Olimar pleasure for a two story house filled to the ceiling with bacon, quickly uttered a "I am sorry."

The safe opened.

"What? You didn't mean it! Say it again!"

Mr. Game and Watch ran all the way to the Bacon.


End file.
